Seer Rising
by OJ stories
Summary: On a planet in the unknown regions, Jarren and his family lived peacefully. That is until the Separatists came and destroyed everything. Now impersonating a clone he called his friend "Seer" will stop at nothing to end the war and stop others from suffering a fate like his. (Mainly revolves around clones) Cast: Jarren, Seer, JK, Amy, Kitharo, Fas.
1. Chapter 1: Tales of the Past

Chapter 1

A small eight year old boy snuck down a dark hallway. His name was Jarren.

Jarren slowly creeped open a door in the middle of the night. Everyone was asleep so he was very careful not to wake anyone, for what he was doing was forbidden.

The room was dark. The only light came from a window which only the stars and moons gave light. As he crept through to the other side of the room, he noticed how much junk there was.

It was mostly boxes filled with old ship parts or items with tarps over them. There were two bookshelves however despite all the junk. One larger than the other.

There was also a large wooden picnic table in the center of the room. The wood was rough from wear and age. It was at least several hundred years old, a treasured family heirloom.

Jarren made his way around the table and ran his hand along it as he walked. Suddenly he winced. He had revived a splinter from the old wood. Quickly removing his hand from the table, Jarren held his hand with his other one.

He wanted to cry out how it hurt badly but only pursed his lips. For he dared not open his mouth.

After he calmed himself he pulled the splinter out of his hand with his teeth, then blew it out of his mouth. Jarren continued to make his way around the table toward the larger bookshelf.

There was lots of junk cluttering it. The top shelf Jarren could barely make out. It appear to be some metal tin boxes up there. The second one had 30 something old and very dusty books on it. The third contained far fewer books and there were gaps unlike the second. The bottom shelf had a few weapons on it. They were neatly laid out.

If the stories his family told him were true, it would be easy to find what he desired. After carefully searching he couldn't find it. He then remembered how tricky his family was.

He proceeded to pull a box over to the bookcase to use as a stool.

He climbed up on the box and began searching for a small bizarre item on every shelf. He started digging through the second shelf, even standing on the box it was the highest one he could reach. He began flipping through each book looking for something between the pages. Yet he found nothing.

So he moved onto the third shelf and caught a glimpse of something that fit the description of what he sought. Jarren had found a statue of a hooded man holding a sword pointed to the ground as a knight would. He pulled at the statue to get a better look at it, forgetting about his quest and purely fascinated at the statue. There was a clank that came from the statue. Then the bookcase shook.

"Really a hidden passageway behind the bookcase?" Jarren whispered in awe.

Only to his surprise the whole room started shaking. He wanted to scream but held it in for he knew there was more to his family's stories.

Jarren turned around and saw the picnic table transform into a round table with five large chairs. Gold and silver liquid began oozing out of the table and chairs, running throughout the grooves. The liquid hardened and suddenly it looked like a majestic royal feeling.

The boy stood there in awe, amazed at his discovery, wondering if even his grandfather knew.

In front of the largest and more decorated chair a thin metal tin appeared from out of the table. Jarren climbed into the chair. Of course he needed to stand on a box to get up there. Jarren flipped the latch and was ready to open it.

"This is it." He thought to himself. "All of my questions will be answered."

"You're not supposed to be in here Boy!" An old man hissed from the doorway.

Jarren nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard him. "Grandpa!" He gasped. "You scared me." He said as he smiled nervously still calming himself down.

His grandfather chuckled. "Sorry my boy, couldn't help myself. He said as he walked closer to Jarren.

"I must say you surprised me. You got this far all from that one story I told you and the other children."

Jarren merely nodded. Trying to plan what he would say, believing he was in deep trouble.

" I don't think you're ready to take that seat yet my boy." His grandpa smiled. He picked Jarren up and sat in the seat the 8 year old was in. He rested Jarren onto his lap.

"Grandpa, What is this place?" Jarren asked full of wonder.

Drawing in a deep breath, his grandfather replied. "It is the table of the clan leaders.

You see many years ago a man discovered this planet and he decided it would be his home.

This man fell deeply in love with a woman whose origins were same as his, and she returned his sentiment.

Now they had to keep their love for one another a secret because, you see he would have been thrown in jail for the rest of his life or killed for his love.

There was a war, you see at that time and he wanted not only his love safe but he wanted to protect the woman he fell in love with.

Though she hated this idea, so he built a house on this planet.

The planet he loved as soon as he saw it, and his new wife loved it as well.

They brought with them two shards of a crystal, you see two of them one to represent each of them."

Jarren's grandfather then opened the box. Revealing around 20 crystals all lined up.

Jarren's grandpa pointed at the first two.

"These are the crystals the brought with them" he said smiling at Jarren.

"Woah cool!" Jarren said forgetting about his possible punishment.

"Yes they are." His grandpa replied. He went on to say. "The rest are his children's and their children's on and on until my crystal."

"Woah, so is this yours grandpa?" Jarren said pointing a little too closely at the final crystal.

The gentle giant chuckled.

"No J'ar-ren," His grandfather always said his name with their native tongue. "That is your fathers. I never let mine out of my sight." He lifted up a necklace from under his shirt.

Jarren nodded. "Grandpa? Why are they different colors?"

The old man replied. "Hmm good question, one I shall answer when you are old enough to understand."

"Ok papah." Jarren wetted his lips. "Where is uncle Konly crystal? Does he keep his with him like you?"

The child's teacher answered. "I don't know where he keeps his, but it won't end up here."

"Why?"

"Because, this is only for the firstborn of our tribe. With one exception however, this one." The gentle man pointed to a black crystal.

"This one belongs to a woman who my great grandfather married.

Her origins were almost the same as ours.

Oh was she a fierce leader, the clans feared a war she was so fierce."

The gentle old man groaned. "Off the point."

He cleared his throat. "She saved the clans from off worlders who sought to destroy us."

After more stories behind almost every crystal, Jarren looked up at his grandpa and said. "When do I get my crystal papa?"

The white bearded man look to his grandson with kind and loving eyes.

"Well, why not now?" He said smiling.

The old man turned to a junk pile in the corner of the room by some larger ship parts.

He called out. "JK, wake up old friend. Your work has begun."

Something under one of the tarps began to move. Jarren squeezed his grandpa as he was scared.

Noises started coming from under the tarp, and lights as well. Jarren couldn't help but stare as the tarp was thrown off.

It was a little astromech. He was orange and silver. It's upper dome looked incomplete but that was supposed to be how he looked. His legs were different than any other astromech for he was a one of a kind model.

Jk began chirping happily and waddling.

The old man somehow understood what he said and chuckled.

"I know I know, I'm sorry to wake you old friend. This is J'ar-ren, and he need a crystal that is as special as he is." He said as he began to tickle Jarren.

The large man set the boy down and JK stared at him with one of his cameras. Then he opened one of his flaps, extended his arm and handed Jarren a deep blue crystal.

Jarren was amazed by the crystal as he took it from the droid.

"Thank you jay kay." He said as he hugged the droid.

Jk beeped and chirped happily.

If Jarren didn't know better he would have thought he saw JK smiling.


	2. Chapter 2: Day of Doom part 1

**Chapter 2: Day of Doom part 1**

Jarren's long day of chores began like every other day since he found out about his family history. He was 20 and his grandpa still hadn't lifted his punishment. Some days Jarren wished he hadn't found out, but at least he had JK to keep him company. Jarren was around six feet tall now. His hair was different than when he was a boy, it was short and spiked. When he was eight it was long and brushed to the side. It was also a lighter shade of brown than before. His big brown eyes were still the same, and his skin had tanned more from the twin stars heat. Jarren wasn't just older, he was stronger too but it felt like that came with a price. His grandfather had become sick. Not that anything could ever keep that old man from preforming his duties as chief. He was an active man, always moving never sitting.

"Sitting is a sign you're tired. Your enemies see you sit, they see you're weak then they attack." Jarren said quoting his grandpa. He was already tired and he was just starting.

Jarren was shoveling feed into a pen on his grandpa's farm when his old friend came running up to him. His name was Fas and they had known each other since they were four. Fas' face showed terror as well as the way he ran to Jarren. When he arrived he was panting heavily.

"Did you run here all the way from Vandaguard?" Jarren chuckled, believing it was some weird new workout routine his friend had made.

"Where's the chief at?!" Fas asked urgently. His face was pale. He looked like he would hurl at any moment.

"H-he's on the other side of the village. Why what's going on?" Jarren asked now concerned.

"Vandaguard has fallen!" Fas shouted at the top of his lungs.

This hurt Jarren's ears, but not as much as the hurt he felt knowing his friend's home was destroyed. His heart sank and burned with vengeance at the same time. He then remembered his grandpa telling him.

"Don't let vengeance or anger consume you, you must find a balance." He then took a deep breath and then told JK prep the speeder.

When they arrived, Jarren pulled the speeder over and Fas jumped out and ran to the chief. He interrupting Jarren's uncle who was talking with his grandpa.

"We are under attack by metal monsters from the sky carrying blasters!" Fas yelled. It was clear he had seen the damage they caused.

Fas used to live in Vandaguard, the planet's capital. He was from the Victom clan, hunters. They usually traded in Vandaguard. Not that it mattered. All of the 6 clans were welcome in Vandaguard. That was the whole appeal of it. It mattered not where you came from, everyone was the same. Fas' blue eyes were full of tears which he struggled to choke back.

Jarren could tell his friend was mourning. Thus he placed his hand on Fas' shoulder.

The chief turned to the people and cried out. "Verda be kamlon tsikador at aranar solus ashi par vi cuyir at cuyir chur ram'or!" (Translation: Warriors of kamlon prepare to defend each other for we are to be under attack!) Jarren's village was mostly made up of warriors for some reason. At this announcement all the people began to prepare for the impending attack. Jarren's uncle dashed to his hut along with Fas. However Jarren's grandfather had asked him to take him back to his house. Though he wanted to go with the others Jarren decided to go with his grandpa.

* * *

**Fas' Scourge Journal Entry no. 5**

_**On the front lines.**_

_When Wurr and I arrived at his hut I was disgusted with him._

_It was a junkheap, how could anyone, let alone "Kamlom's greatest warrior" live like this?!_

_"Here". Wurr told me as he gave me a pile of weapons he had made._

_He wasn't just some warrior, he was only notorious because in the arena he would only fight with weapons he had forged._

_This and this alone was why he had defeated the champions of Victom, my clan, my family, my home when i had none... he won because the weapons he made somehow made him better. he was a cheater who only cared for himself. A man with no honor._

_My only hope for my clan to live is if I survive._

_I am the last Victom, if I don't survive we will perish, and if we fail to stop these monsters here all of the other clans shall suffer the same fate as Vandaguard._

_I may be of Victom but every clan is taught the story of our arrival to Kamlom._

_we are all one people, one nation, one clan._

_I will not abandon anyone, not again, never again._

_As disgusted to the fact Wurr dared to presume he could order the heir... and now leader of Victom, let alone bring him here to this... disgusting and pathetic excuse for a home, I decided if any of us are to survive, I have to do everything I can to help._

_For the greater good of our people._

_Once we returned outside we began handing out the weapons and armor from Wurr's hut._

_And then my tracker chimed. The enemy was nearing._

_Oh how I wished we had more time to prepare._

_I informed Wurr that we didn't have much time before they found us._

_His response to this wasn't really a reply to me, though if he did I am sure it would have been disgracefully horribly disrespectful, his response was more of a order to everyone, surprisingly. A command to all the men and women who would be fighting in a matter of minutes._

_"Prepare for battle!" He shouted, so loud I'm sure the enemy who was still a ways away, could have heard him._

_He then had us take positions like he had some sort of battle plan which he failed to mention to us. _

_Which left me to wonder if he actually tried to be this incompetent._

_As soon as the battle began, I began to realize that there was no battle plan at all._

_Wuur was just treating this battle like a one on one arena match, he let everyone do there own thing and only focused on his own enemy._

T_he result? Death._

_The idiot thought we could win by simply just cutting the enemy down._

_He was dead wrong, literally. _

_As soon as we defeated the first wave the second one arrived._

_This wave had different mechs, they were stronger than the last droids, their blasters fired faster, they stomped over their fallen allies like twigs, their armor was stronger but still not strong enough to stop any of our attacks._

_Soon they were the ones who did the cutting down, as more and more of our warriors perished by these metal monsters wrath._

_But what could I do besides keep firing._

_it was then and there I had begun to realize something inside me was beginning to change._

* * *

When they got to the chiefs house, Jarren realized how far his grandpas house was from the predicted battlefield.

He began to worry his grandpa was trying to sideline him for his safety.

"Have your necklace son?"

"Always with me like yours." Jarren replied.

"Good boy. Go grab the case I showed you all those years ago, when I gave you yours." His voice was oddly calm but was still serious and strict like always.

"Aye papa." Jarren ran off to the room he broke into when he was a child.

The old man sat at a desk and pulled a communicator out from underneath it.

After he activated it a hologram of several robed people appeared.

Jarren re-entered the room with a puzzled look on his face watching the conversation.

His grandfather was telling them the story of his people, one Jarren heard dozens of times yet this time it was different.

Today his grandfather mentioned Tarre and Revan.

Jarren didn't know these people or who the two men his grandfather mentioned.

His grandpa went on to say that if the system fell their enemies would be able to jump to Coruscant through a secret hyperspace lane... whatever that meant.

Jarren looked out the window, and saw a little over half the village set up a secondary position near the edge of town. He couldn't see Fas or his uncle Wurr.

When his grandpa finished talking to the men in the hologram he threw open a cupboard.

His grandpa opened a panel behind the inside of the cupboard and pulled out a wad of metal staffs.

Jarren reached for one of them only to find the old man yanking them back.

"These ones arent for you." The kind man said as he handed Jarren a blaster.

Jarren paused.

"... is this the blaster you had me make when I was 12?" His voice became a higher pitch at the end of his question.

"The very same one I took away from you, after you almost shot Wurr." His grandpa said while smirking.

"Well it's about time I 'almost' shoot someone again" Jarren smiled.

"Did you get the box?" His grandfather asked him, turning from playful to dead seriousness.

"Yes papa. Here." Jarren handed the box to his grandpa.

"Jk- oh you're already here." His grandfather knelt to Jk and opened one of the droids draws. He began putting the crystals carefully inside him.

"There, Jk should be able to keep our legacy safe. Should anything happen to me you are to keep them safe with you." His grandfather looked to Jarren for confirmation.

"I will papa. Don't worry."

The ground beneath them shook and the old building began raining dust it had collected over the years.

"Grandpa?"

"We need to go now son. I sense the others are in danger."

Jarren nodded and thought to himself. "What does he mean, he senses?"

The two rushed as quickly as they could to the secondary position.

A few seconds after they arrived Fas, Wurr and 7 others were spotted running to the secondary position.

Jarren noticed his uncles garb when he arrived.

Everyone except Jarren and his grandpa was wearing armor now, but Wurr's attire was different then the others.

Everyone else had either silver or obsidian colored armor.

Whereas Wurr's armor was silver, and it had red in a V form on his stomach which wrapped around him to his side.

His mouth was covered by a dark red cloth, and had a similar colored cape, which was both torn and had holes.

Perhaps from the battle?

His tall spiked black hair remained the same in spite of all the sweat he had.

His forehead had a small cut which went across.

He carried a metal staff in one hand, like the ones Jarren's grandfather took out of his compartment.

In the other hand he held a small circular shield.

"What happened Wurr? Is this all that remain?" Jarren's grandpa asked urgently.

Before he could finish catching his breath, Wurr replied.

"They have some powerful, walker, tank, thing."

"But i-it's s-slow. We can easily outrun it, if that's what you want." Fas tried to help Wurr talk, but he was more out of breath than Wurr was.

Jarren's grandfather gave Fas a glare, believing him to be a coward.

After all he was the only one to survive the earlier attack.

Jarren noticed the glare and knew what his grandpa was thinking.

"Papa, Fas and I have range weapons. We should take positions on the rooftops, so when the enemy comes down the street."

"They won't see the ambush coming.

Yes good plan, Jarren.

Only thing is I want Fas on one street side and you on the other.

Fas has a hunter's rifle so he should deal with the troops.

Whereas you would be more suited to take down this new vehicle.

Each of you will take two troops with you for protection, in case the enemy sends troops to take you out." The chief was in full on strategy mode

"That's a good plan father." Wurr agreed.

"Well then let's show these walking scrap piles that we won't back down, Vode 'an!" Jarren cried out eager to avenge his fallen friends.

"Good rally speech, son." The proud elder put his hand on Jarren's shoulder. "But you still need practice."

"... I wasn't trying to rally anyone, I just want to stop this now before more people die." Jarren's voice turned somber at the end. He was also embarrassed his grandpa pointed out how ridiculous he sounded.

* * *

**Author Note(s)**

Ok sorry the translation sounds dorky. The language I used from a Star Wars language is incomplete, apparently.

If anyone can figure out which language I've used gets major props from me, lol.

Kamlom is a planet I've made up in the unknown region.

I'll probably make Fas scourge journal every 5 chapters, maybe more.

If it's not obvious, the robed men in the hologram that the chief was talking to is the Jedi counsel.

Also more props to anyone who knows who Tarre is.

I've been working on this story for awhile, since December 2017 I believe.

So imagine my upset when I found out Star Wars is naming a female character Seer in their next video game.

The OC Seer that I own is a clone trooper so there is no confusion.


End file.
